


Raro Esplendor de Fantasía Que Vive en ti (Splendor)

by strykelass



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fat - Freeform, Feeding Kink, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth's bulking up for his ring return and he's a little depressed he couldn't be part of Wrestlemania this year. Bellyloving and feeding... kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raro Esplendor de Fantasía Que Vive en ti (Splendor)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strykelass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/gifts).



It wasn’t too hard to hide how disgruntled he was until the days ended and Seth was left alone to his own devices. He had missed the pageantry of it all, the fun of meeting fans and feeling like someone important, but the ring was still the place to be and until he got there- he just wouldn’t feel right.

Reminding himself where he’d been and how far he’d gone was how he kept his head straight. WWE world heavyweight champion, cashing in at Mania, defending the belt for months. He was certainly a lot better off mentally than the first few months he’d been shelved, but being back ‘at work’ threw it all back in his face.

“We missed you so much!” Everyone seemed to parrot, “You’re looking so great!” 

Lots of hugs, handshakes, summaries given of his recovery that he could spit out long ways and short ways.

“It’s been pretty trying, but I’m doing everything I can,” He smiled broadly, he still felt really jittery talking to Sting of all people- he didn’t think he’d ever get over how surreal it was to be talking to the man. “Ahead of schedule though, so that’s good.”

“You’re doing great man,” Sting pulled him into a brotherly side hug, “Patience, just put it all in perspective, yeah?”

His knee had been doing really good, but he was still limping some, still was icing it as much as his lifestyle would allow. He’d neglected to bring his wobble board to Texas but did enough stretching and extensions to make up for it.

“Last few months have been alright, yeah,” He shrugged, smiling to Paige and Xavier, who caught him after a signing appearance. “Missin’ all you cats though,” 

“We miss you too!” Paige whined, pulling him in for a hug. “You’ll be back before you know it.”

“You’re gunna get the biggest pop,” Xavier encouraged, “You’re gunna be huge.”

Seth laughed, feeling his cheeks burn a little despite himself. He knew Xavier didn’t mean it in _that_ way- but he was definitely feeling more self conscious lately. Timing would just have it so that he’d be bulking for his ring return during Wrestlemania.

Hell, he didn’t really feel _that_ bad about it, at least he was filling out his shirts again. Coming off of months of being undersized in comparison to his work-condition self, it was kind of nice to actually feel big. He’d felt weak and tiny since Christmas, and food was just about his favorite thing anyways.

He’d bulked plenty of times before, but it had been a long time since he’d been trying to size up and leave NXT. It was something all the wrestlers understood- nobody was about to make unnecessary comments on it. Everything was just a process.

But still, sitting between Roman and Charlotte for fan interactions? Seth felt a little out of place.

“It’s been alright, I think I still got a little ways before I’m gunna cut.” He mused to Kevin Owens. Seth felt comfortable talking to Kev about these sorts of things just because they had been close for years. He tugged his shirt down a little lower, feeling the seam cut into his armpit a little. 

“Yeah?” Kev shrugged, “People are gunna cheer the shit out of you no matter what man, you could show up tiny or out of shape, so long as you do all your flips, they’ll eat it up.” He paused, putting down his drink and looking Seth up and down thoughtfully. “But you’re you- so you’ll go crazy with it and put it all out there.”

“That’s the idea,” Seth frowned, scratching his leg. It was strange to think about it, but this was probably the biggest he’d ever been in his life.

At catering, he loaded up two plates worth of food and tried to find someplace quiet where no one would bother him. People kept showing up out of the woodwork, trying to engage him in conversation and ask him the same five questions. He just wanted to eat and relax, try his best not to think about how he _wasn’t_ going to wrestle that weekend.

“How you doin’ Champ?” 

Seth whipped his head around, Hunter was hanging up on his phone and putting it in his pocket. Seth grinned, whipping his head around and seeing if he couldn’t get away with getting a hug from the man, there were people walking around though.

“I’m-“ Seth started, swallowing. He hadn’t seen Hunter in awhile now, they’d kept in touch, but mostly just for little check ins. Seeing him now, lots of emotions were coming to the surface. Memories of the last times they’d been together, celebrating his victories, getting fucked while he was wearing the belt…

“I’m alright.”

“Yeah?” Hunter’s face was complicated, like he wanted to ask more.

“Knee’s still ahead of schedule.” Seth said proudly. “Doing everything I can-“ he stuck the fork upright in the pork chop he’d been working on. “Getting ready.”

“For sure,” Hunter said softly. “You have plans tonight? I wanted to talk to you about some things. Nothing work related-“ he pursed his lips as he saw the way that Seth’s eyes had lit up with a sudden excitement, and then, just as quickly as it had come, darkened. “No, nothing… nothing like that.”

Seth shook his head quickly, heaving a breath. 

“I’m free,” he said sullenly. “I’m at the hotel.”

Hunter nodded and walked off, leaving Seth to try his hardest to muscle all of his food down, even though he felt like his throat was swelling up. 

_Who was he kidding? Why had he jumped to the conclusion that it was even possible for him to do some sort of run in right now anyway?_  
Seth flopped down on his hotel bed, completely drained after such a long day of talking and shaking hands. He closed his eyes, kneading them with his hands. 

_I can’t even wrestle without a brace. Why am I here? Did I really think that when I flew down here that I might have some spot in the show?_

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, didn’t know what he was supposed to expect. All he knew was that he was a wrestler and when he couldn’t wrestle he didn’t know what he was. Dean was out there, about to square off with Brock. Roman and Hunter… working each other in the feud that was _supposed_ to be his.

It was a lot to think about. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t thought about already, aimlessly, back and forth probably a hundred times, but still it was there, tearing up his mind.

His phone chimed, alerting him he needed to stretch and do some sets for his knee. He rose up reluctantly, stripping off the too-tight pants he’d been wearing all day so he could be more mobile.

He was a little tight from sitting around all day, his back sore from leaning over, but it was nothing compared to taking bumps. He made use of the luxurious hotel wall mirror that hung huge over the adjacent wall, sitting down on the carpet and unfolding his limbs. His reflection was tired, he looked a little pasty because he hadn’t been tanning. The bare bit of blonde that was holding on for dear life was yellowed and broken.

 _If I could just look the part again…_ He thought, wiggling his knee around and alternating back and forth in a lunge. He paused, readjusting the waistband on his compression underwear, shaking his head with a dark chuckle. He sat back down, leaning on the heels of his hand, examining his profile in the mirror more closely.  
Seth tightened his core, and let out a breath, the tight shirt he’d been wearing all day started riding up. His stomach came unpacked quick, all the little black hairs he hadn’t been bothering to shave let loose. The shirt had always been a little constricting.  
He frowned, rising up to sit cross legged, he watched his belly pool in his lap, fully pooching forward, he exhaled deeply, relaxing.

Seth smiled, glad for the fact that he’d reasonably bulked for once. He was so naturally lean and did so much Crossfit that it was usually difficult. But to be fair, he hadn’t been _entirely_ clean about his eating, he never was one to pass up a well glazed doughnut. 

“Maybe a little too good.” He mumbled to himself, giving his stomach a little pinch. There were definitely abs under there, just waiting to be dug back out again.

His phone chimed again, telling him he needed to eat. He wasn’t even really that hungry, had eaten so much at lunch he was still a little bloated from it. But he knew he would be starving in the middle of the night if he didn’t do it. He was supposed to eat, he had _planned_ to eat.

Room service supplied him with a heavy helping of chicken, gravy and biscuits, and a side of apple pie and ice cream. There wasn’t anything about the meal itself that was particularly appetizing, he wasn’t hungry enough to care, but he had just started making his way through it anyway when Hunter texted him.

**You in your room?**

**Yup** Seth texted back, the cold feeling creeping back into his chest. What did Hunter want to talk to him about that wasn’t work related? He chewed carefully, shutting off the television and licking his lips. Wasn’t Hunter busy enough with everything that Mania entailed?  
Seth had started his dinner just slouching on the bed with the same too-small T-shirt, stripped down to his boxers. Hunter had caught him wearing much less, but he crossed the room to throw on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt.

A familiar rapping knock was heard and Seth padded to the door, spotting Hunter in the peephole and immediately feeling unkempt for his casual dress choice.

“Hey hey,” Hunter smiled, his face instantly warming as soon as he saw his protege. He was carrying his sunglasses and a water bottle, but immediately set them down to pull him into a huge hug, rubbing his back carefully. Seth didn’t know how much he needed it until he had taken a breath, eyes softening to that familiar smell.

“How you been?” Hunter asked quietly, not pulling away until they had rocked together for a few moments. Lost in it all, Seth blinked a few times, knowing Hunter could tell if he was lying or not.

“I’m ok.” he settled. “I’m uh, it’s- it’s hard.” 

Hunter nodded. 

“But I’m ok.”

“Soon,” Hunter smiled again, “But you know you’re in the right place when all you want to be is in the ring-“ he waved his hand, “All that bullshit, everything else, it doesn’t matter.”

They sat for awhile, facing each other on the opposite beds. Seth went on and on about his wrestling school and the little things he was trying to do in the ring just so he wouldn’t be so rusty when he could really start practicing. The more he tried to focus on the good things- the little silver linings, the happier he felt. Hunter mostly just listened, perfectly content not to prattle on about Wrestlemania for a little while, enjoying how excited Seth was to talk.

“The Open’s really been great too, my team.” He nodded, cooling down a little. “Even if I can only do the upper body stuff.” 

Hunter borrowed the use of his bathroom and returned, whipping off his suit jacket, insisting to cuddle for a little while.

“I’ve got to meet back at the stadium in a bit,” Hunter heaved Seth onto his lap, patting him close. “But I’m gunna take what I can get.”

“Careful, I’ll crush ya.” Seth laughed, scratching under his armpit. _Fuck, even this sweatshirt feels tight…_

“Yeah?” Hunter snorted, a playful hand cupping his rump, his face looked surprised for a moment and Seth’s cheeks turned pink. “Oh, you _are_ getting big aren’t you?”

“You saying I have a fat ass?” Seth’s eyebrows raised, but he grinned all the same. It was no big secret Hunter liked big guys, Hunter _was_ a big guy. Seth was always a little self conscious around him because he was so comparably small and didn’t think he really fit the bill. The way Hunter was looking at him now, eyes gleaming as he kneaded the meat on his behind, it was nothing but flattering. 

“It’s _round_ ,” Hunter corrected him, squeezing sweetly and hoisting him a little higher. “I can get my hand around it, so it’s perfect.”

“Glad you can enjoy it.” Seth’s hands found the front of his dress shirt, rubbing the massive chest in time with Hunter’s own curious fingers. Their beards got tangled together and Seth let out a moan he’d been holding in for months, remembering how sweetly Hunter kissed him. It was that same tenderness he’d felt before, belt around his waist or not.

“Well,” Hunter interjected, rubbing his shoulder warmly before leaning over, “You wanna finish this before it gets cold? Or, I guess, warm.” He patted the tray carrying the dissolving ice cream, snorting.

“I’m not hungry,” Seth mumbled weakly, really he just wanted Hunter to distract him with foreplay. He’d leave the dishes and stick them outside for room service later.

“You can finish,” Hunter said lightly, readjusting, pulling the tray closer to his hand. “Don’t have to waste it on my account.” 

One hand softly rubbed his scalp while the other curled around a fork, Hunter cut the chicken up into smaller pieces and speared some, bringing it to Seth’s mouth, who grinned.

“Is this how I know I’ve made it?” He joked, looking up at Hunter cheekily. 

“Shut up and eat,” Hunter laughed, immune, at this point, to Seth’s sass. Seth cleaned the fork, chewing. It didn’t really taste like much anymore, the food was just calories he needed to pack in, but he could enjoy it for the fact he was being doted upon. 

It was quiet, the two men just enjoyed the comfort and touch of one another. Hunter was meticulous in cleaning the plate of every little chicken fiber and gravy puddle, idly playing with his hair the whole time. Seth basked in the intimacy of it, nuzzling the back of his head against Hunter’s chest, but eventually, he started to fidget. He’d been comfortably full _before_ he started eating, and entirely satisfied by the time Hunter had texted him. A half hour of settling and bloating, he hadn’t needed more.

“P’ice cream.” Hunter mumbled lightly, grabbing the dessert bowl. Seth blinked hard, swallowing. There’d been a few hard nights so far in his bulk where he’d had to really muscle down his food for the sake of storing calories. It hadn’t been pretty, but Seth’s best method was to get it down as quickly as possible and lay down and rub his belly until he fell asleep. 

“I don’t wanna make a mess,” Seth sat up, trying not to cringe as he felt his gut roll uncomfortably over the waistband of his shorts. Hunter let him take the bowl, and leaned against his back as he began to make quick work of the pie.

Hunter was always a little clingy and cuddly when he was stressed out, Seth couldn’t blame him he supposed, he was more than willing to be treated like a body pillow. Remembering that his boss had to return to the stadium, he sucked the pie down like soup (which it almost was at this point) it had melted down into a thick creamy mess.

“Good stuff?” Hunter laughed, feeling Seth heave a huge sigh as he set the bowl back down, raising up to rest on his shoulder. He nodded, screwing up his face a little, stifling a burp, and wiping his mouth and his beard. His body was aching horribly from the strain of all the food. Hunter laid a hand on his upper back, rubbing circles. Seth really just wanted to flop backwards, the pressure of the huge man behind him was folding him over uncomfortably.

“Full?” Hunter patted him hard and Seth gasped, raising his hand to his mouth as he felt more gas tearing up his throat. “You’re so quiet.”

“Yea-“ Seth managing, breathing little shallow breaths. “I’m done bulking after this weekend,” He proclaimed desperately. “I love food, but this is getting bonkers.”

“You’re fine.” Hunter laughed, smoothing his back a little lighter nonetheless. “You don’t want to go a little further?”

Seth, who was already strained pink from overeating, turned red. He could feel his cheeks radiating heat as Hunter shrugged.

“I obviously don’t do Crossfit, maybe it’s different, but you’ve got time.” Hunter rolled his eyes, “You should do what looks best for your frame.”

“I’m already so big,” Seth whimpered, rubbing his eye. He slouched back on the heels of his hands, facing Hunter. He could see himself in the mirror, looking sweaty and labored, he chuckled. “But if it’s best for business…”

“Don’t-“ Hunter laughed. He laid a warm hand on the front of Seth’s sweater, right where his chest stopped and sloped outwards over the little bloat of his belly. “You do whatever _you_ think is right. You’ll look great no matter what.”

Hunter’s words were endearing, but it was hard to call him non-partisan with how excitedly he lavished Seth with love. His hands were everywhere, grabbing with reckless abandon. He coaxed him into a kiss again and immediately snaked his hands around his waist, feeling the soft give on his hips, the accentuated thickness in his ass. Seth eased down, much more comfortable being supported by the mattress. He missed Hunter too much to to deny him, even if he was full of food and feeling presently, unsexy.

“Oh, babe,” Hunter looked sympathetic as his hands paused their teasing of his crotch and tickled the exposed underside of his stomach. Seth just moaned against his mouth, still drawing up shallow breaths. “You hurting?”

“Can you rub my stomach?” Seth laughed nervously. “I could be better.” He felt stupid asking for it, but Hunter instantly obliged, careful hands working against the zipper of his sweater, peeling back the tight shirt and exposing his front. 

“You go all out, that’s for sure.” Hunter smiled, his huge hand resting softly on the top of Seth’s belly, beginning to knead carefully and purposefully.

“You fed me,” Seth snorted. His cock was strangely excited, fattening up in his pants as Hunter worked at a meticulously slow pace. “You don’t have to-“ Seth licked his lips, “You don’t have to get me off it you don’t have time, we can just-“

“Hey,” Hunter nodded at Seth, stopping him in his tracks. He shrunk into the bed. “You forget I run this joint?”

“No sir,” Seth giggled.

“I’m not going to leave you with indigestion and blue balls, Rollins.” 

It was such a nice, full feeling that had nothing to do with the food. He shivered a little from being exposed from the chest down, but Hunter’s hands were warming and surprisingly soft. Eventually, the discomfort started to dissipate and the overwhelming headiness of all the intake seemed to melt into a dreamy peace.

“You really think I should get bigger?” Seth asked experimentally. “This is uh, mostly bloat-“ Hunter’s hands paused for a moment. “But I’m still like, well, pretty-“

“Round?” Hunter tried, poking his bellybutton back in a little. Seth laughed from the sensation. “I don’t see why not.” 

“I think you just like me fat.” Seth sneered. Hunter tickled him again and he jolted, tossing and turning until they were both wrestling on the bed. 

“You look good,” Hunter reasoned, planting a big kiss on his cheek, then traveling down. “It’s your career, your character,” He laid soft pecks to his chest and belly. 

“I-oh-“ Seth’s hands drew up to his own chest as Hunter pulled his shorts down, exposing his cock as it came thrusting up. Without a moments hesitation, Hunter pulled it into his mouth, giving Seth soft licks. 

Seth’s eyelids fluttered, losing himself in the moment, letting that overwhelming feeling roll over him again. His head rolled from side to side, catching, in the half light, the reflection of the entire scene in the wall-mirror opposite the bed.

The scene was strangely foreign, but so wonderfully inviting. Seth watched, restraining himself from arching too obviously forward into Hunter’s mouth. The dying light only made him look blockier, heavier, his stomach shivering with his tiny ragged breaths. Hunter’s hands went from his chest, to his belly and his thighs, as though testing which was more fun to grab. Seth lay a hand on the back of Hunter’s head softly, grunting at his own reflection, gasping until he began to feel that stiffening.  
He whined pathetically and Hunter withdrew, fisting his cock quickly. His face looked a little worn and ragged, but pleased as Seth shot off, emptying out all over his own front, painting his stomach with come. 

“Than-Thank-“ Seth panted, staring at the ceiling, completely wrecked. “Thank you.”

“No problem big-boy,” Hunter patted his thigh and wiped his mouth. “Champ,” he corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> I gifted this to ME because I NEEDED it. Seth was pudgy as hell for all of his Wrestlemania signings and so it had to be done. I listened to happy cuban music and this was the result. Very excited to see Seth return and I hope he is scary huge and as painfree as a wrestler can be.


End file.
